FNAF World Update 3
by InsanityLee
Summary: An entity called "Baby" has been unleashed. Now Animatronica is under siege. Freddy Fazbear and his friends must struggle through the enemies and bosses that await them. Can Freddy pull through and end the madness or will the Animatronica fall into a game crash that will wipe out everything?
1. Dolls Attack!

"Desk man!" screamed Freddy Fazbear as he dropped his microphone and ran to the bleeding man.

The faint outline of an old man was slumped on the desk, blood was pooling around his head. The dark room in the farmhouse never look so foreboding.

"Oh come on!" screamed Bonnie as he slapped his guitar on the floor, "What is going to happen! A killer animatronic is on the loose..."

"Bonnie, we are all killer animatronics," muttered Jack-O-Chica.

"It wasn't on purpose!" snapped Bonnie with his Australian Accent, "Freddy, we need to find that Baby now before things get out of hand!"

Freddy nodded as a single oil tear dripped out of his eye.

"FREDDY!" screamed Coffee, a coffee machine with robotic arms and legs, "It's chaos outside! Fazbear Hills is burning!"

Freddy snapped back to reality and rushed outside. Fazbear Hills was burning indeed. Houses were on fire, trees were crumbling to ashes, animatronics were running around screaming or trying to put out the flames. Small doll-like robots laughed maniacally as they threw matchsticks everywhere.

"OI!" shouted Freddy as he used _Pizza Wheel_ against the dolls. It destroyed most of them, leaving only two. One of them looked like a overlarge baby. The other was a ballerina with stick-like arms and legs.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" shouted Freddy as he stamped his foot in front of the dolls.

"And even more, snarled Nightmarionne, "Who are you working for?"

The dolls looked at each other. The baby sneered and something horrific happened. Its face split into four parts, revealing a horrific endoskeleton face.

"What the," shrieked Freddy as he instinctively threw his mic at the baby. The ballerina spun in a cyclone manner and deflected the mic into Freddy's face.

"Ow!" moaned Freddy as he rubbed his button-like nose. The dolls roared with laughter and ran away into Dusting Fields.

"Aw!" growled Nightmare Fredbear, "They got away."

Freddy groaned in disappointment. He picked up a small broken piece of metal that one of the robots dropped and held it close his robotic eye. He noticed small writing on the inside.

 _Animatronic: Bidybab 675348_

 _Property of Circus Baby's Pizza World_

 _© Afton Robotics LLC_

"FREDDY!" shouted a voice in the distance, "It's urgent."

It was Foxy the Pirate who called. He ran to the group, panting and creaking.

"You better see the base," heaved Foxy as he pointed his hook to the only house that seemed intact.

"What is it?" asked Freddy, "Did BB steal the heater batteries?"

"No."

"Did someone eat all of the pizza?"

"Actually yes, W. Chica ate them all but that's not important. Puppet and Springtrap are missing."


	2. A Broken Helper

As the group neared the base, it became apparent that something wasn't right. Freddy saw that the backdoor was blasted off its hinges, windows were smashed and a large section of wall was crumbled. It looked like a giant feral toddler was let loose onto the house.

"What the heck happened here?" gasped Nightmare Fredbear.

"You better check whether anyone else is missing," muttered Bonnie as his eye swiveled around the house.

"Right," began Freddy as all the animatronics gathered in front of the robot, "So, endo 1, endo 2, Purpleguy, Springbonnie, BB, JJ..."

 _A few minutes later..._

"Mangle, Toy Chica and... Where's Funtime Foxy and Fredbear?"

"Fredbear is on vacation," reminded Foxy, "but last time I saw that young lass was at the TV."

"OK," began Freddy, "so I think we should..."

Freddy stopped mid-sentence as he saw an object fall out of the sky.

"What is that?" asked JJ as she pointed at the thing. The whole crew gasped.

There was silence until Freddy started to hear screaming.

"Wait, that thing is alive!" shouted Freddy, "Someone catch it!"

But it was too late as the animatronic landed on its back right in front of Bonnie. There was a loud _Crack_! as it limbs jerked up. It was a little white bear with purple highlights on its glossy skin. Like the rest of the Freddies, it had bowtie and hat. It was about 14 cm tall.

"What the frick!" it screamed, "This is the second time I've broken my back! This is ridiculous!"

"Umm," said Freddy in a dumbstruck tone, "Who or what are you and why were you falling from the sky?"

"I'll tell you later but does anyone have a wheelchair?" spat the little robot.

"Nope, our medical supply doesn't include wheelchairs," muttered Mendo, a blue endoskeleton, as he flicked through a notebook.

"Crap. Whatever. My name is Helpy and I am here to deliver a message from Fredbear!" croaked Helpy as he held a silver and gold cassette tape. Everyone peered at the thing as if it was a disease.

"Oh that can't be good," muttered Bonnie as he grabbed the tape and hurried through the hole in the wall to put it into the radio. Everyone followed the bunny into the living room as the cassette started to play. Mendo picked up Helpy and carried him to the repair room. There was static for a second then the middle aged voice of a bear spoke in the radio.

"If anyone is to hear this tape I sent, this means that I am dead or soon to be captured. I've made this tape to inform you that we have a serious and dire problem that can result in the destruction of Animatronica. We are under siege of rogue animatronics that were soon to be implemented into Fazbear Hills. However, something or someone tampered with the programming of the animatronics and made them into real killer machines. I don't know what is causing this but I think it may be something to do with the Flipside. I was recently investigating some glitched objects but they all lead to Pinwheel Circus. The enemy must be there. You'll find another cassette tape near the glitched object in Choppy Wood. See you-"

Fredbear's speech was interrupted by a earsplitting screech in the cassette. The radio burst into pieces due to the sound along with the cassette.

"What happened?" asked Chica the chicken as she pulled a radio antennae out of her feathers.

"I think we're going to find out," muttered Freddy as he looked out of the window.

"So wE hAvE nO iDeA wHaT tHe HeCk Is HaPpEnInG aNd We DoN't KnOw WhAt We'Re Up AgAiNsT. GeEz, CaN't We CaTcH a BrEaK?" spluttered RWQFSFASXC sarcastically.

Freddy sighed and thought of Baby's speech before she killed Deskman. _The show will begin momentarily. Everyone please stay in your seats._

 _"_ FREDDY!" screamed Mendo Endo as he burst through the door with Helpy just behind him on crutches.

"Mendo," spat Freddy, "Can't you see I'm pondering?"

"Well stop pondering!" screamed Helpy as he limped towards the surprised robot bear, "I think Funtime Foxy isn't on our team anymore!"


	3. Funtime Gas

Freddy looked aghast as Helpy said those words. His shock soon subsided into realization.

"Something has to be wrong with the Flipside," he announced as he fidgeted with his microphone, "I want Bonnie and Helpy to help me with Funtime Foxy while the rest of you go out to see if anymore animatronics need our help."

"Yes sir!" they all agreed as they went to their own business.

The trio ran outside and saw Funtime Foxy waiting for them. But she didn't look the same. She had a split down the middle of her face exposing some wiring. Her hook was replaced by a clawed hand which looked exactly like her other hand. She had a speaker in the middle of her chest. Her pink highlights were still the same along with intense orange eyes.

"Well well well," grinned Funtime Foxy as she bared her sharp teeth, "Isn't this a lovely little party. Too bad that that they'll be ripped to shreds."

"What the flip do you want?" growled Freddy.

"Besides," muttered Bonnie as he scratched his chin, "That's not even a good make-over."

"Argh," snarled Funtime Foxy, "Talking time is _over_!"

Mist sprayed out of Funtime Foxy's tail and settled among the group. Funtime Foxy was completely invisible in the mist except for her piercing orange eyes.

"Prepare to be pulverized, SUCKERS!" screeched the animatronic as her eyes clicked off. Now nobody could see her.

Freddy threw a pizza wheel into the space where the fox was moments ago. There was a thump along with the rustling of leaves.

"Dammit," muttered Freddy as he stomped his feet, "Hey pizza! Come back!"

There was no response, only the rustling of leaves. Suddenly, there was an almighty scream with the scrapping of metal. Almost immediately after the chaos, the pizza wheel soared back into his nose.

"What the heck!" stammered Freddy as he illuminated his eyes to try to spot the silhouette of the elusive fox. There were multiple silhouettes of the fox. circling the trio. Suddenly, a white blur came from behind Freddy and slashed him in the back. Freddy screamed as he fell to his knees. Bonnie fired music notes from his guitar in every direction, nothing seemed to be hitting them.

"Helpy, how do we defeat her?!" muttered Bonnie as he sent crotchets from his guitar into the mist.

Helpy brought out several scrolls of blue paper from his hat. He put on a pair of glasses and inspected the scrolls.

"Well," began Helpy, not noticing the carnage, "According to these blueprints, Funtime Foxy is attracted to movement and light. She has a voice mimicking system in her speaker. Hmm what else. She has a scent and mist dispenser at the back of her tail.

"Why would somebody put such a thing in that particular location!?" Freddy questioned as he momentarily stopped sending pizza wheels into the mist.

"I don't know," said Help as he returned the blueprints and glasses into his hat, "The creator must've had a really dirty mind. Guys stop moving. Let me try to get her."

Freddy and Bonnie stopped attacking and stayed still. Helpy jumped up and down much to their confusion. Suddenly, orange eyes illuminated the mist behind Helpy. The little bear whirled around with surprising speed, pulled out an MLG air horn and squeezed the nozzle. The silence was suddenly filled with air horn sounds. Freddy and Bonnie clasped their heads and ran around screaming. Helpy didn't seem to notice or hear the carnage that was going on. But Funtime Foxy got the worst of it. She stumbled into the clearing pounding her head with her hands.

"WHAT IS THIS EAR-RAPE!?" screamed Funtime Foxy as her eyes spun in their sockets like slot machines. Her faceplates rapidly shifted and spurted electricity. There was a burst of light from the back of her head and she fell unconscious. Helpy tucked the air horn into his hat and began to notice that Freddy and Bonnie were banging their heads against a tree.

"Guys, it wasn't _that_ bad," muttered Helpy as he slapped them into reality. The duo collapsed under the tree and breathed heavily.

"I haven't heard something that bad since... I heard my own jump scare," shuddered Bonnie as he held his head together as if it were falling apart.

"Well at least we've taken care of her," sighed Freddy.

" _Fools,_ " sneered a voice, " _That was just the beginning."_

A hologram of a clown's face was projected out of Funtime Foxy's eye. It had oranges pigtails with blue streaks made of wires with a metallic tiara. Her face was white and had splits like Funtime Foxy. Her rosy cheeks and lipstick didn't fit in with her pointy teeth and bright green eyes. Freddy immediately realized who he was looking at.

"Baby," snarled Freddy as he stood up immediately and his eyes went black.

" _Actually, it is Scrap Baby._ _You cannot win this war, Fazbear. Stay out of my way or face my wrath like that unfortunate golden bear!_ " snickered Baby as her face plates shifted.

"Get out of here prostitute!" snapped Helpy as he brandished his MLG airhorn. Scrap Baby's green eye flickered.

" _That airhorn won't get you very far Helpy. Be warned._ " snarled Baby as her hologram turned to static. The animatronics looked at each other grimly.

"She has got Fredbear," stuttered Bonnie grimly as he stood up, "We need to hurry."


	4. Broken Flipside

The trio didn't know what to do with Funtime Foxy. So, they were dragged her along with them. They went to the nearest glitched tree which was, according to Helpy, to be their next clue. Animadude, a blueish-white pixelated man, was standing next to it looking at it thoughtfully.

"These readings are none that I have seen of before," muttered Animadude as he stuck his hand into the glitched tree's distorted surface, "I cannot change the algorithms or even try to infect it."

"Is it safe?" asked Helpy as jumped up and down to gain Animadude's attention.

"Ah," exclaimed the pixelated man and he jumped, "Oh it's you guys. What do you mean by safe? You know, no glitched object is safe."

"Fredbear has been captured by this 'Baby'," explained Bonnie looking at the glitched tree in confusion, "We think Baby has an association with the Pinwheel Circus."

"Ah yes," muttered Animadude as he took his hand out of the tree, "Fredbear's cassette mentioned Pinwheel Circus. He was accurate, you know. Every glitched object leads to Pinwheel Circus no matter how many layers you go."

He seemed to have only just noticed Funtime Foxy, who was laying unconscious next to Freddy.

"Whoever is messing with the Flipside must have equal amounts of knowledge and power over it," he continued, "to answer your question, Helpy, you won't get trapped in the Flipside but whatever is on the other side is dangerous."

"Sound like a yes," muttered Freddy as he grabbed Funtime Foxy's arm, "Ok, let's go."

As they went through, they heard an explosion in the distance along with maniacal laughter. The Flipside looked ten times more chaotic than usual. Pixelated trees occasionally burst then reformed, the ground was difficult to look at without getting dizzy, the ambiance that Freddy usually heard when entering was now replaced with static and occasional screaming and laughter.

"JeSuS cHrIsT," Helpy commented in a garbled voice, "wHy Is My VoIcE sO dIsToRtEd?"

"I cAn'T hEaR wHaT yOu ArE sAyInG!" shouted Freddy.

"LeT's JuSt Go!" shouted Bonnie as he marched forward. A they went on, the trees stalked them as they headed down the only path they had. Helpy was reading the blueprint and looked worried.

"The more I look at these blueprints, the more I get worried about what lies behind the exit of this _place_ ," muttered Helpy as sweat was dripping from his forehead. As they reached an exit, they saw bits of metal scattered around it. It was not a good sign. Just as they were about to step through the exit, a screaming vacuum cleaner with googly eyes and arms popped out of the exit. Even Funtime Foxy was woken up by the screaming.

"GUYS! YOU GOTTA HELP US!" he screamed, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"


	5. Trash Town Madness

When the vacuum cleaner brought the animatronics to the his city (which was a gigantic garbage dump), it could be seen that it was in shambles. Pieces of moving trash screamed and ran into all directions. The little BidyBabs and Minireenas were certainly the ones causing all the fuss, throwing matchsticks in the air. A BidyBab was operating what seemed to be a crane with the arm replaced by a giant ice cream scooper. It's arm extended forward in a quick manner and scooped large amounts of debris and flung them into the air like confetti. Funtime Foxy quickly said she wanted some time to herself and went of.

"What in name of radioactive springlocks is that?" muttered Bonnie as he dodged an incoming fridge.

"I don't care about that giant machine," spat Freddy, "All I want to know is who's leading this attack."

"Easily said," piped up Helpy as he pointed at a black robot bear with a red hat and bowtie who was on a large pile of trash and was waving its arms like a conductor a feral orchestra. Freddy marched up the pile of Trash and threw his mic at the bear, getting its attention.

"HEY YOU! STOP THIS!" yelled Freddy as the black bear turned towards him. With a disappointing expression, the black bear threw a _Prize Ball_ down and it exploded to reveal a very large moldy pizza which slammed into Freddy and threw him into a nearby shack.

"Oh sh*t," muttered Helpy as he brandished his airhorn and charged at Freddy's assailant while dodging random attacks which were summoned from the multicolored balls. Bonnie followed right behind, shooting blue crochets from his guitar. The bear parried the incoming attacks and made exploding gift boxes come from the ground.

Then the Bidybabs started to come in from all direction, swarming the place, eyes fixed on the trio.

"Aw man," muttered Bonnie, "this is like the third time I been in a near death experience today."

Freddy leapt out of the collapsed house and dove for the BidyBabs and crashed into them, sending several into the air. His swung like propellers as he smashed into the BidyBabs.

"TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE TWATS!" screamed Freddy as he threw BidyBabs everywhere and he didn't care. The black bear sighed and jumped down from his perch and landed in front of Freddy. Freddy sneered at the challenger and prepared to throw his mic at the attacker but the bear unhinged his mouth like a boa constrictor. His eye rolled into his head and his hands snapped off leaving stumps at the end of his arms. Then black tentacles with white stripes erupted out of his stumps and eyes and shot at the trio. They wrapped themselves in the animatronic's mechanisms and lifted them off the ground. Freddy struggled to get the tentacles off but they had the grip of a vice.

"Shhhhh," said the bear who's voice was surprisingly soft but Freddy could hear the sadistic tones behind it and it didn't come from the bear's mouth, "It will be over soon. Getting unscrewed at the tentacles of Lefty will be a merciful death."

"Shut up," gurgled Helpy as he failed his arms around. Lefty's tentacles brought Helpy closer just within hugging range. Lefty stared at Helpy with those soulless eye sockets.

"Shhh... Come spend eternity... Inside... With me," hushed Lefty as his mouth grew wider.

"Eww, no!" shouted Helpy as he struggled more frantically, "I not helping you bring your vore fantasies to reality!"

The tentacles tightened a fraction and the animatronics screamed, the sound echoed in the cavern. Lefty gave a cruel and merciless laughed, high pitched and feminine. Suddenly, Lefty lurched forward and the tentacles retracted into Lefty's body. He landed face first onto the ground and leaped up and glared at the new challenger. Funtime Foxy was standing there with her claws out shining in the gloom. Lefty screamed and ran to Funtime Foxy but then was bombarded by stars that the fox summoned. While the bear was distracted, lunged and grabbed ahold of Lefty's head and yanked it off, revealing none other than the face of the puppet, a white mask with lipstick, red cheeks, purple tears and hollow eyes. But green light flowed from the eye sockets. Then Funtime Foxy pulled the puppet out of the black bear suit. Her slender body was riddled with extra parts looked like there were controlling her movement. The puppet's eyes faded for a moment but then two small dots appeared. She gasped and looked around. Then she saw Freddy, Bonnie, Helpy and Funtime Foxy surrounding her, ready for any attack. Then she shook herself and ridded herself of the extra parts. Then her voice spoke.

"I think I offer you all an explanation."


	6. A Quick Note

Well, the new teaser on Scott Games seems to confirm that FNAF World will be continuing.

To be honest, I'm glad we are getting a real update 3 to continue the supposed curse FNAF World was.

So I'll be discontinuing this story but I'll leave it on the site.

Meanwhile I'll be continuing on with my other projects that hopely you'll enjoy.

Have a nice day.

InsanityLee


End file.
